


Taking Care of You

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Love Like Yours 2020 [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Knifeplay, Masochism, Shaving, Straight Razors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: One straight razor plus one masochistic doctor plus one loving, willing partner equals a fun night for Reyja and Julian.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Love Like Yours 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753846
Kudos: 31





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Love Like Yours prompt "The Day to Day"

“Shh, Jujubee. I’m gonna accidentally cut you if you keep trying to talk.”

Julian snaps his mouth shut with an audible click, but I feel him twitch and the skin visible through the swipes of shaving foam I lathered across his face grows hot. It seems he’s not altogether put off by the idea.

Color me surprised.

Still, there’s hunger in his soft gray eyes and he swallows, his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing as he tries his best to obey. But the weight of the words he’s holding back gets heavier and heavier until he can’t stand it anymore.

“P-please, darling, can I move just a little?”

I smirk and shake my head. The way his eyelids flutter makes me smile even more.

Our bathtub isn’t the most comfortable place to sit, despite its size. We don’t have many other options though: we need the steam and the water. Or rather, I need the steam and the water, because Julian’s only job is to stay still. He let his stubble grow for several days just for me, for this, and I want to enjoy it, damn it.

But I don’t want to make it easy for him.

His hands flex against my hips as I clench tight around his cock again. He's hard as rock, tied up with desire and anticipation. He is being good, though, for the most part: he doesn’t make a sound in response to my teasing so I skim the edge of his straight razor down the side of his neck, rewarding him.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” I love the way his pale skin prickles into goosebumps in the blade’s wake. “I know you like this, Juley, but we still have to be careful. You never know what might happen.”

I switch the razor to his other side. His chest heaves; he closes his eyes. Ever so slightly, I feel him tremble.

“Relax,” I croon, leaning close to his ear. "Let me take care of you."

He doesn’t relax. I don’t think he can, at this point. Between the pounding adrenaline and heady pleasure, I don't think he can do much of anything.

Which is just what I wanted.

He's been working too hard lately. It's taking a toll on him. The cute little belly he got when he started to eat regularly isn't quite as nice to rub now, as it gets burned away with his stress. He's sleeping less, too, and more talkative and squirmy when he does. I had to fight with him to take even a day away from the clinic, but fight I did. I will not let him fall back into the same destructiveness he lived in when we met.

So now, here we are: me on his lap with his cock sheathed inside me, warning him not to move as I begin to shave his face for him. The danger, and the domesticity, have him floating in subspace, blissed out before I've even done anything. He's gorgeous when he looks at me with those big pleading eyes, asking for nothing and everything at once.

I readjust the razor's edge again, to rest at the crest of his cheekbone. Ever eager to help, Julian leans into me, turning his head so I have better access to the smooth plane of his cheek. I hum my approval and he barely swallows another whine. I'm making him walk a narrow line, I know. On one side lies a chain of orgasms, his cock milked until it hurts. On the other, the euphoric sting of the razor in his skin, the burn as he bleeds. How difficult for him, to be trapped between two of his favorite tortures.

He'll break soon. He needs the release too badly to be a bastion of control tonight. And whatever he chooses, I'll pamper him with the sweet pain he craves. My Jujubee deserves the chance to drift, to leave the shouting of his busy mind behind for a little while.

I love him so much. I tell him that as I pull his skin taut and take my first swipe with the razor. He doesn't respond verbally — still being so good for me — but his cock throbs and he presses his fingers into my thighs again. I want him coiled so tight his muscles sing with the strain. I want him so focused on the attention I'm giving him that nothing outside of my touch matters. I want him to come apart like a dying star, weeping with relief when the tension melts away.

I want to be the reason he sleeps soundly again, his breath on my back and his arms snug around me.

When we're done tonight, and my Julian is flopped against me with a full stomach and an empty mind, I'll stroke his hair and the smoothness of his face and the little scars the razor will leave on his throat and I'll tell him again how much I care about him. He can never hear it enough. I'll mesh our fingers together and bask in the love that glows like a galaxy everywhere we touch.

And I'll do it all again the next time he needs it.


End file.
